Calumn St Adams
by Excalibursoul
Summary: A rough idea that will be fleshed out however I just had to get it down so criticize it so that I can make it better however it's a story where the Dragonborn has to save the world
1. Chapter 1

The young justice squad along with Ben Tennyson and his friends were all in the lounge area having been called by none other than batman himself. The dark knight was rather vague in the summonings only that it was an emergency. Ben was looking around Robin seemed anxious like there was something he knew but couldn't tell anyone. Artemis was busy sharpening one of her arrows that was a sure sign she was nervous. Super boy was calm as ever and looked a little bit curious for a change. Miss Martian, Donna, and Gwen were all trying to find the source of this get together. Kevin stood next to Ben and Asked. "So any idea why the bat wanted us or is this a social call."

"It is a matter of utmost importance right now, now what can you tell me about dragons." The dark knight entered from the shadows.

"Aren't they just a myth?" Artemis stood up.

"Some myth, got my ass handed to me by one a black one to be exact." This voice was female as said person flew down revealing a young woman with a bob cut. Angel blue eyes a figure and face that would much better suit a runway model in her white leotard with hole just above her breasts to show some cleavage and a red sash marking her as Power girl.

"Turns out that Dragon is special in the fact that no one on earth can kill it.."

"So it's an immortal dragon no one can defeat on earth so what planet do we go to find the one to kill it?" Kid flash zoomed over to the blond bombshell to get better acquainted.

"As I was trying to say there is only one person on earth who can truly kill that dragon however he is called the Dragonborn." Batman continues on.

"Okay so how do we locate him?" Ben leans forward.

"That I'm afraid has already been it turns out the current champion of mankind is in Onyx city." Grandpa max comes out of the same shadows batman had just occupied.

"Um wait hold on why haven't we heard of Onyx city." Gwen asks

"Because it's a place were the criminals used to rule and in fact some still remain however the city got desperate and started hiring mercenaries to clean house." Max gains a much serious tone.

"Hold on let me guess he's part of one of these mercenary groups isn't he." Donna looks disgusted.

"Not just any group, the Companions." Batmans words makes every bodies face pale except for Donna, Super boy, and Miss Martian.

"The Companions I think I read about a story that said they actually run the majority of Onyx City and have done so for the past few years." Miss M looks thoughtful.

"It isn't just a story they really do rule that city as every politician can't do anything in the city without it first going through the Companions. Take also into account their kill counts which is about 100,000 Gang members, 10,000 mob men, and 157 meta humans. This is a group that is very practiced at what it does."

"Wow so why haven't gone in there yet and forced them out?" Robin walks over to the dark knight.

"They're well entrenched fortified supplied and are quite vicious in a fight." Max Tennyson explains.

"So we have to go into an active war zone and try and convince a mercenary to work with us while at the same not get our asses shot off." Ben shakes his head in disbelief.

"Actually the Companions have done one hell of job making it all feel safe so you don't have to worry so much about getting into a fight." Power girl crosses her arms and looks a little uneasy about the next part.

"So what's the guys name." Kevin asks.

"Calumn St. Adams."

"You'll enter the city as tourists and find him and then you'll convince him to help us defeat that dragon Alduin, Understand." Batman stares dead square into all the youths eyes making you aren't going to argue look.

**Later that night**

"I can't believe we have to recruit a mercenary for such an honourable cause." Donna sneers.

"Yeah I know what you mean just hope he isn't like dead shot or death stroke." Robin was preparing by making sure he had extra bat a rangs, his extendable staff and smoke pellets.

"Well Onyx city was ruled by crime for the longest time maybe he saw this as a way out of that life." Miss M guesses as she was currently trying to stuff an overpacked suitcase with more stuff.

"He should have thought of something else." Kaldur looks none to happy about going to this city.


	2. preview

Calumn was currently in the air vent to one of the more powerful people controlling the city with crime overlooking a meeting going on between the silver hand and the league of shadows. With his M4 locked and loaded with tungsten tipped bullets fired at rapid velocity it was going to be over before it even started. With twin M1911 strapped to his thighs, a coach gun along his back with his bowie knives and his great sword he'd be ready for anything these idiots had. His black gear was heavily lined with nano weaves and kevlar made him feel safe if a bit hot but safe. His goggles were special in that he could see heat and in total darkness the lower part of his mask acted as gas mask. It was time. Three. Two. One. Bursting from his hiding spot he began to lay it on them the four silver hand who were in close proximity to him were all hit by a spray of bullets. The league of shadows began to draw there weapons when Calumn let his gun strap to his M4 take the weight and he grabbed his M1911's and shot two of the league in the head before the last two opened fire. Cover would have been the more logical of choices but instead he ran forward and jumped doing a forward backflip he shot the last two in mid leap.

This building saw an explosion of movement before the room was filled with hundreds of silver hand. Taking out the Coach gun was a side by side shotgun with one hand he opened fire on two different silver hands before using his pistol and momentum to dodge and return fire while putting the shotgun back he reloaded the M4 and began his assault. Running down the hallway there were sixteen targets ready to open fire but, he kept going forward and returned fire and dodging all the way. Then he saw the elevator the number was coming closer to the floor he was on so prying the doors open he lept onto the moving elevator and opened the roof just to drop a grenade on the poor bastards inside.

He made it to the basement with very little difficulty there still a few men upstairs who took to cover in other rooms when the bullets started flying there way. Walking up to the doors to the trailer container on the back of a truck there came a sound as something big was in there. The doors were smashed off the container and a massive brute began to charge at Calumn who opened fire only for the bullets to bounce off of the things hide. With a massive fist it sent Calumn flying into a wall that was three broken ribs time to stop messing around as he grabbed his great sword he ran towards the brute. The brute for the most part didn't think that something so ancient would pierce his hide he was wrong dead wrong for the blade to go through the skin and came out the backside as the beast let out a painful cry as it was impaled from to stomach to back. Calumn took the blade out and quickly jumped and parted the creatures head from it's shoulders.

With his left hand incased in a yellow aura he let the fast heal mend his injuries his right was currently slinging his sword back into place. It was time to tell the others to start the second half of this job.

"It's done." He says his voice coming out machine like do to a special device in his mask.

Up in the rooms that the rest of the silver hand were in they didn't pay attention to the fact that a helicopter was now hovering outside the windows. It was when they turned around did the machine guns mounted on the thing opened fire and rockets began to poor into the top section of the building. By the end of it the entire building was collapsing in on itself as Calumn walked out into the cold night breeze as the helicopter left the destruction behind. Getting on his M 14 Tribunal it was a bike that was more in line with the old Indian motorcycles of the time only this one had the latest engine that had added nitros injected into the spark plugs. And one of the best muffler systems made the bike go like a bat out of Oblivion.

Taking off into the night all Calumn could think of was getting paid and then getting some much needed sleep.

Ben was currently sleeping like a log as the lear jet was coming up to it's destination Onyx city surrounded by walls on all sides flying in was the only choice. The walls were built when the army had to get involved do to the violence getting out of hand in the city well before the mercenaries showed up. Kevin yawned as he stretched he noticed a pair of attack copters coming up to the plane before beginning to flank it. Donna and Robin who were both in civilian attire were beginning to plan an exit strategy everybody else was currently asleep.

"This is your captain speaking we will be landing in a few minutes so please don't mind the helicopters and put all your trays in the upright position and fasten your seat belts as we make our descent." The intercom buzzed everyone awake they had taken the midnight flight and it was just early morning. Airport security was rather lax with them going through however upon their arrival there was a guard at every point of interest. The thing was they all wore black combat gear and had a multitude of weapons the strange bits were the swords, shields, maces and axes carried either on their hips or strapped to their backs.

"Guess somebody's paranoid." Artemis looked around wide eyed at the amount of security.

"I must admit I'm a bit surprised I did not think the Companions this disciplined." Donna's respect for them went up a touch.

"Don't forget they are mercenaries so be on your guard who knows…" Robin started but was interrupted.

"I Heard that." A red haired young woman with a C-cup had arrived with bright blue eyes and blue war paint going down her face she was dressed like the other companions only without the mask. She had a .308 sniper riffle a pair of glock 9's and a crossbow and compound bow as her weapons of choice. "I'll have you know we aren't the brutal cut throats that everybody makes us out to be."

"And you are sweet heart." Kid flash had on one of the biggest stupidest grins on.

"Aela the Huntress now I know you all just arrived but, Bulgruuf would like to meet you his currently in the Dragonsreach hotel."

"Aren't we checked into that hotel." Ben asked Aqua boy.

"Yeah we are how convent." Aqua boy huffed.

The drive to the hotel was rather quiet how the city got the name Onyx city baffled everyone with how white the rocks all looked it would have been better to name it Whiterun instead. The hotel had a massive skull of a dragon on the sign marking it as Dragonsreach turns out the hotel was right next to the airport. On the trip however people were going about their daily lives as if nothing was wrong there were more Companions all on patrol keeping diligence.

"Have you noticed how they seem to be keeping order around here the Companions I mean." Gwen spoke up.

"Yeah who would have thought these guys would have taken it seriously." Miss M smiled at two of the housekeeping in there yellow uniforms who returned the gesture.

"I wonder why the league is so put off in coming here they don't look like they'd be too difficult to handle." Superboy looked around.

"Don't let appearances fool you I heard the latest gossip one of them took down a blockbuster without any help whatsoever." Kevin looked about a bit for the security cameras.

"Well now it's nice to have visitors." A friendly voice boomed behind everyone as everyone turned they could see a man with whitish grey hair a rather good build for someone who looked to be in his sixties he had a beard mustachio combo. He wore a blue t shirt with black jeans and had a big grin under his blue eyes. To his left was woman with red hair and deeply sun kissed skin with an intense look her brown eyes that looked almost red. Her face was kept neutral. Her attire consisted off bullet proof vest and tight pants that had straps to a least a dozen handguns. the old man started. "I'm Bulgruuf I hope you enjoy your stay in our city however make a note there are parts of the city with less desirable elements."

"Such as mercenaries." Aqua boy glared daggers at the man who didn't even budge.

"Listen lad they are the only thing keeping the entire city from descending into a pit of Oblivion I advise you to keep comments like that to yourself."

"Is that a threat."

"Not from me lad however the Companions won't take a liking to you and you'll find out how rough life can be here."

"Uh." Aqua boy looked at the man who had withering gaze set upon Aqua boy. 'Between batman and him I can't tell which stare is worse.'

"Enjoy your stay." Bulgruuf smiled but held his gaze as he left the building

**Calumn's apartment**

The nightmares came again they never stop hounding him the beast within wants out it's been three weeks since he let it hunt. Staring up at the ceiling he can see it in all it's white glory without a blemish on it. The room was rather spacious and cozy it had a bathroom with a very nice shower with at least nine spouts water could hit the body. His kitchen had two fridges with one containing meat and the other one full of vegetables. A couch sat six feet from the bed with a giant flatscreen sitting on the wall adjacent from it. Getting up he goes to make some green tea with the herbal remedy somehow relaxing the beast within. Completely naked his body shows the signs of a person that has lived by fighting wounds of all manner of weapon litter his compact frame his height a good 5'6'' with his build in more align to an olympic gymnasts. The only thing that stands out on his body is the metal spine that runs down his organic one what with the metal a complete obsidian black. The spine was fused to bone, muscle, and nerve and it showed. '_Wonder if the fights on.'_ He thinks after making his tea and turning the television on. The only television that was in Onyx city were things like spike tv, tv land, and whatever Onyx could make for itself. Tonight was Taratino vs Rodriguez it was looking like it could be a good match. Calumn shakes his sandy red locks out of his remarkably blue eyes as he begins to relax into his seat.

This was a preview


	3. My reason

what I am trying to accomplish with my story I have read dragon force and to say Cole Daniels is a bit of a goody two shoes is a bit of an understatement however I always read about characters like that and how they have no flaw what so ever well I wanted somebody who is flawed and who has seen all manner of hell and came out scarred from it. I want my characters to be more human I want Calumn to be very honest about what he thinks he's a blend of ragna the blood edge from Blazblue and V from V for Vendetta a very smart person who can be very short tempered when things he views are confusing or stupid.


End file.
